untitled
by cacing kawat
Summary: HaeHyuk / YAOI / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

cast: HaeHyuk warning: yaoi, pendek, aneh, geje dan yang pasti typo selalu ada

All cast belong to God

selamat baca... semoga suka muehehehe ;3

.

.

"Pagi Hae~" ucap Hyukkie dengan nada manja lalu dengan segera memeluk Donghae dengan mesra

"Nee... selamat pagi juga chagi" balas Donghae lembut diikuti kecupan lembut dipucuk kepala Hyukkie

"Ohh... ia kau pernah bilangkan, kau akan melakukan apa pun yang aku minta" ujar Hyukkie sambil menatap Donghae penuh harap dengan mata bening serta wajah wajah polosnya

"Nee... jadi kau ingin minta apa chagi?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Hyukkie dengan penasaran

"Aku ingin... kau membuang semua ikan peliharaanmu itu"

"Mwo? membuang mereka?"

"Ehh... bukan maksudku bukan membuang tapi lebih tepatnya melepaskan mereka"

"Ish... tapi itu sama saja Hyukkie"

"Yaaa... jadi kau tak ingin melakukannya demi aku Hae"

"Kau boleh meminta apa saja chagi. tapi jangan kau suruh aku untuk melepaskan ikan-ikanku itu"

"Kenapa? apa karna kau lebih mencintai ikan-ikanmu itu dari pada aku?" mata Hyukkie pun mulai berair, dengan segera Donghae menenangkan namjachingunya itu dalam rengkuhannya diikuti kecupan kilat dikedua pipi Hyukkie setelahnya

"Baiklah... baiklah demi Hyukkie chagi aku rela melepaskan semua ikan peliharaanku itu"

"Benarkah itu Hae?" tanya Hyukkie dengan mata yang berbinar-binar senang mendengar penuturan Donghae

"Nee... chagi" setelah itu Donghae dengan cepat melumat bibir manis Hyukkie sebentar. walaupun sebentar tapi lumatan itu sukses membuat pipi Hyukkie merona hebat. terlihat jelas saat Donghae melepaskan lumatannya dan menatap wajah Hyukkie yang malu-malu monyet yang menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Donghae.

"Menginginkan yang lebih chagi?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap kearah Hyukkie dengan tatapan mesum. Hyukkie terdiam lalu dengan perlahan ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya malu. melihat itu dengan segera Donghae pun menggendong namjachingunya itu kearah kamar mereka.

tak lama... setelah itu terdengarlah suara-suara aneh dari arah kamar mereka.

-skiptime-

dengan perlahan Hyukkie mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut saat ia menyadari kalau sekarang sudah pagi hari. diusapnya wajahnya lelahnya dengan pelan.

lelah? tentu saja ia lelah. bayangkan saja kemarin dengan semangatnya Donghae mengajaknya 'bermain' dari pagi sampai malam.

yah... entah bagaimana caranya Hyukkie masih bisa tahan dengan namja seyadong Donghae. tapi mungkin karna dirinya dan Donghae yang memiliki kesamaan, makanya ia masih betah bersama Donghae.

kesamaan mereka adalah sama-sama yadong. yah... walaupun masih yadongan Donghae, tapi tetap saja jika pikiran yadong Hyukkie sedang aktif, ia pasti akan merencanakan sesuatu yang nakal sehingga selalu membuat Donghae terangsang dan berakhir dirinya yang akan dikerjai habis-habisan sebagai balasan perbuatan nakalnya. tapi walaupun begitu, hal itulah yang membuat Hyukkie lebih mencintai namjachingunya yang tampan itu dari hari ke hari.

Hyukkie tersenyum melihat wajah Donghae yang kini disebelahnya terlihat begitu polos bila saat tertidur seperti ini.

"Hae... kau memang tampan" ucap Hyukkie sambil mengelus pipi Donghae lembut

"Kau juga sangat baik" lanjutnya masih dengan mengelus pipi Donghae

"Tapi kau juga sangat mesum" ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan lalu menghentikan kegiatan mengelus pipi Donghae tersebut

"Namun biarpun kau mesum, justru sikap mesummu itulah yang membuatku yakin kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku" setelah mengucapkan itu Hyukkie pun melumat bibir Donghae sebentar, tak ingin berlama-lama karna ia takut hal itu akan membuat Donghae terbangun dari tidur nyanyaknya

"Saranghaeyo Hae..." bisiknya pelan tepat dikuping Donghae setelah itu ia pun mengecup pipi Donghae lama.

.

.

the end

sumpah ya... apa ini gak jelas buahahaha... maafkan ao ya hihi :D

maksih ajalah yang udah sedia baca *pelukinsatusatu

mind to ripiu? ^w^)/ 


	2. Chapter 2

cast: HaeHyuk/ rate: T nyenggol M/ warning: yaoi, pendek, aneh, geje dan yang pasti ada typo(s) mungkin

All cast belong to God

.  
.

"Hyukkie"

"ne... ada apa Hae?"

"kamu tau gak, apa yang aku inginkan dari kamu?"

"gak tau, memangnya apa Hae?"

"aku mau tangan kamu"

"ehh... kok tangan aku sih?" tanya Hyukkie dengan wajah bingung, yang ditanya malah asik tebar senyum mesum doang

"aku mau tangan kamu soalnya..."

"soalnya?"

"soalnya tangan kamu selalu bikin aku keenakkan kalau sudah nyervis junior aku" ujar Donghae sambil nyengir polos. sementara Hyukkie hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah yang merona

"ayo~ manjakan juniorku chagi..." bisik Donghae pelan seteleh itu dijilatnya daun telinga Hyukkie, sehingga membuat tubuh Hyukkie terasa bergetar seketika.

sementara itu tangan Donghae sibuk menuntun tangan Hyukkie yang entah sejak kapan kini tangannya sudah berada dekat dengan junior Donghae yang masih berbalut oleh kain celana yang dipakainya, untuk mengelus-elus juniornya Donghae tersebut

"H-Hae.."

"ne... ada apa Hyukkie chagi?"

"kenapa kau tidak melepas celanamu saja?" tanya Hyukkie polos membuat Donghae tersenyum penuh arti

"untuk apa dilepas?" tanya Donghae sok polos namun terlihat jelas kalau sekarang ia lagi tersenyum mesum

"tentu saja supaya aku gampang untuk..."

"untuk?"

"untuk menyentuh dan memanjakan juniormu Hae"

"Ahh... ne, ne... kalau begitu tolong lepaskan celanaku chagi~~" perintah Donghae dengan nada menggoda. tanpa disuruh dua kali, Hyukkie pun dengan perlahan menurunkan celana Donghae. setelah celana Donghae terlepas barulah terlihat junior yang sedari tadi terbungkus oleh kain celana tadi, kini terbebas. junior Donghae terlihat sedikit mengembang membuat Hyukkie mau tak mau merona saat melihatnya

"sentuhlah juniorku Hyukkie" dan Hyukkie pun mulai menyentuh junior Donghae dengan lembut. membuat Donghae yang merasakan sentuhan lembut tersebut mendesah tak karuan.

kegiatan Hyukkie tersebut tak lama, karna selanjutnya Hyukkie lah yang akan dimanjakan Donghae diatas ranjang mereka. merasakan junior Donghae didalam tubuhnya, menikmati ciuman lembut dan lumatan liar dari bibir Donghae untuk bibirnya, menikmati setiap kecupan dari Donghae untuk tubuhnya, mendesah keenakkan saat Donghae mulai memberi kissmark dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

dan yang paling penting Hyukkie sangat menyukai permainan Donghae, walaupun Donghae memperlakukannya dengan kasar sekalipun saat bermain.

kegiatan diatas ranjang tersebut hampir setiap hari mereka lakukan. karna baik Donghae maupun Hyukkie kegiatan ranjang tersebut sudah seperti olahraga yang wajib dilakukan setiap harinya. dan mereka juga beranggapan kalau kegiatan tersebut bagus untuk kesehatan dan kepuasan untuk jasmani dan rohani mereka.

.

the end

ehh baca ini bikin pahala kurang gak sih? ao gak salah rate kan? maaf kalo gak jelas hihi :3 udah gitu pendek gak ada judulnya lagi. hah... makanya ao gabung aja sekalian diuntitled

ohh ia buat ff ao yang lain, maaf ya ao gak bisa kebut buat ngelanjutinnya soalnya masih bingung mau ngelanjutinnya gimana muehehehe

akhir kata, Mind to Ripiu? 


	3. Chapter 3

**cast: HaeHyuk**

**rate: M**

**warning: yaoi, pendek, aneh, geje dan yang pasti ada typo(s) mungkin**

**All cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ishh... kemana sih ikan itu?" tanya seorang namja manis lalu menghembuskan napasnya kasar. namja manis itu bernama Lee Hyukjae, tapi biar lebih gampang panggil saja ia Hyukkie

"Tadi katanya mau pulang cepat. tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum pulang-pulang juga" dan sekarang Hyukkie hanya bisa cemberut sambil menunggu kedatangan namjachingunya yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu.

"Bosannya" Hyukkie mendengus lalu dengan kasar ia mengganti-ganti saluran televisi yang ada dihadapannya.

"hah~ membosankan" keluhnya lagi

bosan? tentu saja bosan. walaupun sekarang Hyukkie sedang menonton televisi. tapi, siapa yang tidak bosan kalau menunggu seseorang kurang lebih dua jam. padahal janji orang yang ditunggu-tunggu itu akan pulang cepat dari jam pulang kerja biasa hari ini.

kesal rasanya menunggu seperti ini, apalagi pada kenyataannya yang kau tunggu itu adalah namjachingumu yang sebelumnya mengatakan

'tenang saja, hari ini aku akan pulang cepat' ucap Donghae meyakinkan lalu mengecup lembut bibir Hyukkie kilat, sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Hyukkie sejak pagi untuk bekerja.

mengingat itu, sungguh Hyukkie sangat ingin sekali mengutuk Donghae sekarang. hah~ ternyata Lee Donghae hanyalah seorang pembohong pikirnya.

"Aku benci Hae" ucapnya, setelah itu ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya mencoba mencari kesibukan supaya tidak merasa terlalu bosan. dan akhirnya Hyukkie pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. ahh bukan kamarnya tapi lebih tepatnya kamar mereka, kamar milik Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

karna bingung mau melakukan apa, akhirnya ia mengambil laptopnya. dengan lincah jari-jari tangannya mengetik sesuatu untuk membuka laptopnya.

sekarang apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Online kah?

ahh... tidak, sepertinya ia sedang malas untuk membuka akunnya didunia maya, seperti twitter mungkin. walaupun ia yakin dijejaring sosial tersebut banyak ELF yang akan menemaninya. tapi sekarang yang sangat Hyukkie inginkan untuk menemaninya adalah ikannya, Lee Donghae bukan yang lain.

jadi apa yang akan dilakukan Hyukkie dengan laptopnya?

Download kah?

mendownload apa? video yadong? hah... sungguh walaupun Hyukkie terkenal yadong tapi ada saat dimana ia bosan dan malas melihat video yang hanya boleh ditonton oleh orang dewasa seperti itu. apalagi sekarang ia sedang kesal, mana bisa dia menonton video seperti itu.

jadi sekarang Hyukkie mau apa?

Hyukkie pun bingung sendiri kegiatan apa yang bisa membuatnya menghilangkan rasa kesal dan bosannya dengan laptop kesayangannya.

Hyukkie pun terdiam lalu tak lama ia merasakan jari-jarinya gatal serasa ingin mengetik sesuatu. dengan cepat dibukannya microsoftwordnya dan dengan cepat digerakkannya jari-jarinya dengan lincah. entah apa yang sedang diketiknya. yang jelas saat ia mengetik ekspresi wajahnya tak jauh dari merona dan tersenyum err sedikit mesum. tak berapa lama Hyukkie pun merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas mencoba merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa sedikit kaku sekarang.

"Hah kenapa aku bisa memikirkan hal seperti ini" ucapnya malu-malu sambil membaca ulang hasil ketikannya yang baru selesai tadi

"Jangan sampai Hae membaca ini" dengan cepat Hyukkie menyimpan file tersebut didalam folder yang sepertinya sulit ditemukan oleh Donghae.

"Kalau begini aman. hah... aku lelah, sepertinya aku tidur saja. aku tak perduli lagi dengan ikan pembohong itu" Hyukkie pun beranjak dari duduknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur yang empuk membuat Hyukkie dengan gampang tertidur setelahnya.

sebenarnya Hyukkie mengetik apa? penasaran? kalau ia, nih ao kasih tau

.

aku rindu sentuhanmu

aku rindu aroma tubuhmu

aku rindu belaian lembutmu

aku merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu, sampai-sampai aku begitu merindukan juniormu yang err besar

.

aku suka, aku begitu menyukai semua perlakuanmu terhadapku

saat kau menyentuh lembut juniorku

saat kau mengulum juniorku

hangat, hangatnya goa mulutmu membuat juniorku merasakan sensasi yang begitu nyaman sekaligus enak sehingga membuatku dengan bebasnya mengeluarkan desahanku karna gigitan kecil serta ulah lidah lincahmu yang mengerjai juniorku

.

aku rindu saat junior besarmu memasuki lubang sempitku

sakit memang

tapi sakitnya hanya diawal, setelah itu terasa nikmat akhirnya

.

ahh betapa aku merindukan sentuhan dari dirimu, Lee Donghae

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**the end**

**.**

Nah itu tuh yang diketik sama Hyukkie agak aneh ya, padahalkan ceritanya Hyukkie lagi kesel sama abang ikan tapi kenapa Hyukkie malah ngetik yang begituan muahahaha… gak jelas banget ya, maklumlah yang bikin juga gak jelas ko kkkkk~ #apaan seperti biasa ao selalu miskin judul, jadi kepaksa deh epep ini ao taro disni hihi

.

**thanks for:**

Elfishy / fishy / **ressijewelll** / **minmi arakida** / Turtle / Guest#1 / Kamiyama kaoru / mii / myfishychovy / Guest#2 / **IinInayah** / **Haeyuk's children**

maksih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin kasih ripiu buat chap2 kemaren #hugs

ahh ia, maaf buat chap kemaren ao salah rate -_- habisnya chap kemaren kan gda hotnya #? Jadi ya… ao masukin kerate T aja deh hehe #ketawageje makasih aja buat yang udah ngasih tau, kalau ao salah naro rate #bows tapi tenang aja sekarang udah ao ganti ke rate M ko #nyengirgeje

.

akhir kata, mind to reviews?


End file.
